Risteys-kokonainen tarina
by Lyhty
Summary: Helpolta ja vaivattomalta aluksi vaikuttanut tehtävä muuttuu tapaturman seurauksena aivan toisenlaiseksi, saaden aikaan myös hyvin odottamattomia seurauksia ja tuoden esille asioita, joiden olisi kuulunut pysyä unohduksissa. [erittäin todennäköisesti muutoksia tulee vielä julkaistuihinkin osiin]
1. Kohtaa

**Star Trek ei ole omaisuuttani.**

**Päätin julkaista valmiiksi katsomani osat tästä tarinasta. Hassua asiassa on se, että ne ovat kaksi viimeistä, joten juoni alkaa keskikohdastaan. Kokonaisuutta ei ole betaluettu, joten minut tunien teksti voi olla yhtä tuskaa. Ai niin vielä, en osaa kirjoittaa lapsihahmoja.**

* * *

******RISTEYS**

******Osa III:**

******Kohtaa**

******:**

Spock katseli kädessään olevaa raporttia. Häntä ei vähään aikaan tarvittaisi komentosillalla ja tämä dokumentti oli hänen viimeinen pakollinen tehtävänsä, joka kytki hänet tavallisen työpisteensä tapahtumiin. Hitaasti hän laski sen eteensä pöydälle, kääntyen sitten ympäri tuolissaan ja nousten seisomaan. Hän loi pikaisen silmäyksen pieneen huoneistoonsa pysähtyen sitten sängyllään istuvan tytön kohdalla. Sora vastasi hänelle näyttämällä entistäkin kiinnostuneemmalta.

Spock risti kätensä rinnalle.

"Olen nyt valmis vastaamaan kaikkiin kysymyksiin, joita sinulla mahdollisesti on."

"Vastaat siis ihan mihin vain?"

Spock nyökkäsi, irrottamatta katsettaan lapsesta.

"Niihinkin, joihin vanhempani eivät halua vastata?"

Tähän Sora ei saanut minkäänlaista vastausta, vain saman tiiviin tuijotuksen. Tyttö huokaisi nopeasti, ristien hänkin sitten omat kätensä.

"Onko tämä alus sinun kotisi?"

"Ei. Kotini on Vulcanilla, planeetalla, jolla synnyin ja jolla kansani on aina asunut."

Soran pienet kasvot näyttivät vakavilta ja hän tuhahti tahattoman turhautuneesti: "Synnyin maassa, mutta ei se ole minun kotini, asema on."

Spock kohotti molempia kulmiaan, saaden aikaan ilmeen, joka saattoi olla joko huvittunut tai yllättynyt.

"Olen ollut tällä aluksella pian 19 vuoden ajan, joten asian voisi toki katsoa niinkin, että tästä on tullut minun vakituinen asuinpaikkani."

Lapsi hymyili iloisesti, alkaen sitten heilutella sängyn reunan yli meneviä jalkojaan huolimattomasti. Hänen katseensa lähti vaeltamaan huoneen niukassa sisustuksessa.

"Minun kodissani asuu myös vulcaneita", Sora totesi lyhyesti, kääntäen sitten tummien, suurten silmiensä katseen miehen kapeisiin kasvoihin. Spock ei enää katsonut häneen päin.

"He ovat erilaisia kuin sinä", tyttö jatkoi, tarkkaillen samalla sängyn laidan yli roikuviaan jalkojaan heikon valon peilautuessa kenkien kiiltävästä pinnasta.

Spock vilkaisi tähän nopeasti sivusilmällä, hänen kulmakarvansa lähestyivät toisiaan muodostaen mietteliään rypyn silmien yläpuolelle.

"He ovat välinpitämättömiä", Sora totesi, kuin asia olisi ollut itsestäänselvyys, "Mutta sinä et ole."

Spockin otsa sileni huomattavasti ja hän käänsi katseensa seuralaiseensa.

"Olen varma, ettei kyse ole välinpitämättömyydestä. Heidän lähestymistapansa elämään vain on toisenlainen kuin ihmisillä, mikä saattaa aiheuttaa tahattomia väärinymmärryksiä ihmisten puolelta. Vulcanit edistävät rotunsa saavutuksia pyrkimällä täydelliseen analyyttisyyteen."

Sora tuijotti häntä, kallistaen päätään hieman sivulle, Jolloin mustat suorat hiukset seurasivat mukana.

"Entä sinä?"

Spock veti rauhallisesti henkeä.

"Olen toiminut aivan samalla tavalla kuin hekin. Mitään syytä toisenlaiseen elämään ei koskaan ole ollut." Hänen katseensa oli kova.

Sora katsoi häneen hetken, siristäen sitten silmiään.

"Miksi et sitten tunnu samalta?"

Spock tiukensi käsiensä otetta.

"Kysymys on mitä luultavimmin siitä, miten sinä kutakin yksilöä arvioit. Minut sinä näet jostakin syystä läheisenä. Ehkä jokin olemuksessani muistuttaa sinua jostakin toisesta henkilöstä, jolloin automaattisesti koet minutkin samaan tapaan."

Tyttö pudisti päätään.

"Ei, sinä olet vain sinä."

Spock oli vaiti.

Sora näytti mietteliäältä. Hän työnsi itsensä käsillään istumaan keskemmälle sänkyä.

"Oliko se mies, jonka seurassa kotiini tulit sinun ystäväsi?"

"Hän on ansainnut yhteisien palvelusvuosiemme aikana luottamukseni ja tiedän hänen toimintatapansa kuten hän tuntee minun." Spock veti henkeä ja hänen huulensa muuttuivat entistä kapeammiksi. "Toisin sanoen, hän on ystäväni."

Sora painoi päätään hiukan alaspäin. Hänen sormensa hypistelivät hänen allaan olevaa kangasta.

"Minulla ei sellaisia ole", lapsi kohotti päätänsä ja hänen simänsä olivat jotenkin avuttomat. "Asemalla kenelläkään ei ole tarpeeksi aikaa."

Spockin silmät kapenivat hiukan.

"Tuollaiset asiat eivät vaadi niin paljoa aikaa, kuin kuvittelet."

Sora nosti katseensa ja kohtasi edessään seisovan miehen.

"Missä äiti ja isä ovat?" kysymys tuli täysin yllättäin. "Tohtori...-Tohtori McCoy sanoi, että he ovat lähteneet jonnekin, mutta että he eivät ole jättäneet minua."

Spock mittaili katseellaan Soran kasvoja, kumartuen sitten olemattoman vähäisesti eteenpäin. Hänen suunsa oli vain kapea viiru.

"Milloin he tulevat takaisin?"

Spock veti syvään henkeä ristien sitten osan sormistaan.

Tyttö kallisti päätään, jolloin hänen lyhyet hiuksensa jäivät roikkumaan sivulle, peittäen sitten hänen kasvonsa kokonaan. Hän oli nostanut jalkansa sängylle, istuen nyt käsivarret kiedottuina säärien ympärille ja poski painettuna polvea vasten.

"Minulla on ikävä heitä", hän sanoi pienellä, tukahtuneella äänellä.

Mies vilkaisi hänen suuntaansa nopeasti, eikä hän ehtinyt tavoittaa tämän katsetta.

"Sora", hän aloitti, kääntäen vakavat silmänsä seuralaiseensa päin, "Minun on kerrottava sinulle jotakin, joka on jo nyt alkanut vaikuttaa elämääsi, vaikket sen seuraamuksia vielä kykenekään havaitsemaan. Kun poistuimme tutkisusasemalta, jota sinä kutsut kodiksesi, poistuimme sieltä viimeistä kertaa. Me emme koskaan voi palata. Kukaan ei voi palata."

Tyttö vain katsoi häneen, mutta tämän käsivarret näyttivät tiukentavan otettaan jaloista.

Spock jatkoi hitaasti kuivalla, ilmeettömällä äänellä. "Koko järjestelmä tuhoutui generaattorin äkillisen toimintavirheen takia. Kaikki elämänmuodot, joita paikalla koskaan oli, ovat kokeneet loppunsa räjähdyksessä. Vain kapteeni, minä ja sinä, selvisimme paikalta."

Sora katsoi häntä hetken. Silmien takana ei ollut mitään.

Spock nielaisi, painaen päätään huomaamattaan alaspäin ja käänsi selkänsä seuralaiselleen.

"Mikä tahansa reaktiosi sitten onkin", hän huokaisi nopealla tavalla, joka oli hieman kuiskausta kovempi, "Se on ymmärrettävä."

Lapsi oli vaiti, kuten oli hän itsekin.

Hetken ajan Spock seisoi paikallaan, kädet selkänsä takana ja katse suunnattuna suoraan eteensä. Hän saattoi kuulla takaansa hyvin heikkoa kahinaa.

Mies kääntyi.

Viininpunaisen peiton päällä makasi pieni tyttö, käpertyneenä mytyksi.

Spock tuijotti edessään olevaa näkyä kädet sivuillaan hervottomina roikkuen. Hän värähti, mutta ei sanonut yhtikäs mitään. Hitaasti, hyvin hitaasti, hän otti uuden askelen puristen sitten kämmenensä nyrkkiin.

Matka oli ikuisuus.

Sängyn vierelle tultuaan hän pysähtyi uudestaan ja istuutui sängyn reunalle siten, että hänen kasvonsa kohtasivat vastakkaisen seinän. Spock sulki silmäsnä ja hänen selkänsä jäi hiukan kumaraan asentoon. Hän veti syvään henkeä, ristien sormensa.

Huone oli samaan aikaan tyhjä ja täynnä.

Spock saattoi todeta Sora kietoneen kätensä kapeiden jalkojensa ympärille ja hänen tummahiuksinen päänsä oli painettu polviin.

Oikea käsi nyki hiukan. Olisi tehtävä päätös.

Hän ojensi käsivarttaan ja se värisi epävarmana ilmassa.

Spock kosketti tytön tummansinisen kankaan verhoamaa olkapäätä. Sora liikahti. Hän ei kääntynyt, mutta ei hän myöskään vetäytynyt kosketuksesta. Nopeasti Spock irrotti kätensä, sulkien sen tiiviiseen nyrkkiin. Hänen kasvoillaan oli lähes mitäänsanomaton ilme, mutta niistä katsovat silmät olivat syvät. Hän siirsi painoaan taaksepäin, ottaen etäisyyttä ja kääntäen katseensa pois, huoneen hämäriin nurkkiin.

Liike sai Spockin säpsähtämään ja hän liikahti nopeasti sen lähteestä etäämmälle. Kuitenkin kun hänen katseensa kohtasi hänen sinisen uniformunsa hihaan tarrautuneen pienen lämpimän käden hän jähmettyi paikalleen. Hitaasti ruskeiden silmien katse siirtyi sormista käsivarteen ja siitä kasvoihin, jotka vastasivat hänelle. Spock veti nopeasti henkeä. Häntä katsovat silmät olivat laajenneet, punertavat ja kosteat. Ripset olivat tarrautuneet osittain yhteen ja suolaiset pisarat olivat raidoittaneet kasvojen pehmeän ihon kiilteleväksi.

Sora painoi päänsä, jolloin hänen hiuksensa valahtivat alas. Hänen vasen kätensä oli edelleen puristuneena Spockin ranteessa. Tytön olkapäät ja selkä alkoivat nykiä.

Spock tuijotti rannettaan. Hän isui edelleen aivan sängyn laidalla, selkä hieman taaksepäin taipuneena ja puristuksessa oleva käsi ojossa. Miehen omat rystyset olivat valkoiset. Varovaisesti hän veti käsivarttaan itseensä päin, jolloin toinen käsi seurasi hänen liikkeensä mukana.

Samassa Spock nosti katseensa, liikahtaen tottumuksesta etäämälle. Hän saattoi tuntea, miten kaksi pientä kättä tarttui hänen paitansa etumukseen jokaisella sormellaan.

Spockin silmät olivat pyöreät, eikä hän katsonut alaspäin, vaan suoraan eteensä. Hänen käsivartensa lepäsivät jäykkinä hänen sivuillaan, ikäänkuin valmiina tekemään jotakin. Ote tiukkeni ja hän saattoi tuntea, miten ne kiertyivät hänen kylkiluidensa ympärille samalla kun otsa painui rintalastaa vasten. Hän saattoi kuulla omien luidensa natisevan heikosti.

Niin hän istui ääneti. Omalla sängyllään, sylissään pieni ihminen, joka tarrautui vaatteisiin epätoivoisesti. Spock katsoi hetken ajan sylissään makaavaa hahmoa. Ja hyvin hitaasti, hyvin epävaramasti, hän kiersi kätensä tämän ympärille.

******.**

******:**

******.**

Samassa Spock säpsähti ja hänen selkänsä suoristui luonnottomaasti. Hänen silmänsä olivat nyt auki ja kulmat olivat ylhäällä. Nopeasti hän vilkaisi alaspäin, sulkien sitten silmänsä hetkeksi uudestaan.

Avatessaan ne uudestaan asiat alkoivat tapahtua. Nopeasti hän irrotti Soran yhä nyrkissä olevat kädet uniformustaan ja nousi ylös, laskien sitten tytön keskelle pehmeitä lakanoita.

Spock katsoi lopputulosta, nostaen sitten kätensä kasvoilleen siten, että hän saattoi yhä nähdä normiensa lomasta. Hän veti henkeä, mutta se ei kulkenut yhtä helposti kuin yleensä, vaan tuntui särisevältä ja vaikealta ahtaalta tuntuvassa henkitorvessa. Jokin syvällä hänen kasvojensa takana pisteli.

Samassa Spock otti yhden askelen taaksepäin, toistaen tekonsa sen jälkeen entistä nopeammin.

Jokin kova otti vastaan miehen selän takana ja hän värähti, jääden hetkeksi paikalleen.

Hän laski tärisevät kätensä jäykästi sivuilleen, kääntyi kannoillaan ympäri ja poistui huoneestaan katsomatta taakseen.

******:**


	2. Pakene

******RISTEYS **

******Osa IV:**

******Pakene**

******:**

Bones huokaisi väsyneesti.

"Ryhdyin lääkäriksi halustani auttaa ihmisiä, mutta tässä ammatissa todella opin, ettei kaikkia voi pelastaa", hän silmäili vierellään kulkevaa Kirkiä "Olivatpa he sitten kuolleita tai eläviä."

Kapteeni nyökkäsi vaitonaisena, hidastaen askeleitaan. He jäivät käytävän sivuun, kenenkään sen enempää välittämättä.

"Olen miettinyt paljon, miten asiasta voisi kertoa, pääsemättä mihinkään kunnolliseen lopputulokseen", hän painoi päänsä alas, "Olen ollut tuomassa hunoja uutisia ryhmäni jäsenille, mutta tämä-tämä niin tuntuu erilaiselta."

Bones irvisti.

"Tiedän kyllä, mitä tarkoitat. Itse olen joskus aikaisemminkin joutunut tällaiseen tilanteeseen, mutta luota minuun kun sanon, ettei se muuta asiaa sen helpommaksi."

Miehet seisoivat ajatuksissaan ja antoivat ajan kulua.

"Yksi asia minua tässä kuitenkin ihmetyttää", Bones sanoi, katsahtaen ohitse kulkevaan ihmisryhmään. Hänen otsansa oli mietteliäillä uurteilla. "Nimittäin tytön testitulokset, ne eivät vastaa aiempia tietojani tapahtumien kulusta."

Kirk kohotti toista kulmaansa.

"Mitä tarkoitat? Onko hän jollakin tapaa vaarassa?"

Lääkäri pudisti päätänsä nopeasti, pienin liikkein. Hän laittoi kätensä selkänsä taakse.

"Sanoin vain, etteivät luvut ole yhtä Spockin kertoman kanssa."

Kirkin silmät olivat vakavat.

"Sanot siis, että hän valehtelee?" hän kysyi hieman normaalia vaimeammalla äänellä.

Bones nyökkäsi, katsoen kapteeniaan merkitsevästi kulmiensa alta.

"Sinun tiedeupseerisi selosti minulle tapahtumien kulun siten, että kun hän ja tyttö jäivät kahden ja tila alkoi kuumeta nopeasti yli normaalien sisätilojen lämpöasteiden, lapsi menetti tajuntansa. Syynä olisi selkeästi ollut veden puute yhdistettynä liian korkeaksi nousseeseen lämpötilaan ja hapenpuutteeseen, joista Spock taas ei vielä tuollaisella aikavälillä olisi voinut kärsiä." Hän ojensi kättään, huiskauttaen sillä nopean ja tarkan kaaren ilmaan, heidän eteensä. "En kuitenkaan voi löytää tytöstä merkkejä nestehukasta tai levänkään kuumuuden aiheuttamista vaurioista."

Kirk astui muutaman askeleen, eteenpäin, vilkaisten sitten oikean olkansa yli. He seisoivat nyt vastakkain. "Mutta mitä syytä Spockilla olisi valehdella asiasta?"

Bones katsahti häneen, astuen nyt hän omasta puolestaan eteenpäin, voidakseen puhua entistäkin luottamuksellisemmin.

"Hän itse aiheutti tajuttomuuden."

Miehet katsoivat toisiaan hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

Kirk näytti kireältä ja hän risti kätensä rinnalleen.

"Miksi hän sellaista olisi tehnyt?"

Bones huokaisi. Hänen kasvoillaan oli ilme, jollaista Kirk harvoin näki miehen kasvoilla tämän puhuessa Spockista. Lääkäri hymyili hieman alakuloisesti.

"Tytön takia."

"Tarkotatko että hän olisi-? Ja miksi hän ei kertoisi asiasta?"

Bones nyökkäsi. "Minä uskon, että hän teki mitä teki, koska ei halunnut lapsen kokevan nopeaa, mutta tuskallista kuolemaa sillä asemalla. Hän halusi suojella tätä, mutta myös itseään. Hän mitä luultavimmin panikoi."

Kirk nosti oikean kätensä silmiensä eteen, painaen sitten peukalonsa, sekä etu-ja keskisormensa ohimoilleen.

Bones katsoi häneen.

"Hän uskoi selityksensä menevän läpi, koska tilassa todellakin oli kuuma ja äärimmäisen pieniä vaurioita olisi aivan hyvin voinut syntyä. Lapsi oli kuitenkin hänen arviotaan sitkeämpi."

Kirk laski kätensä alas, palauttaen sen rinnalleen. Hän veti syvään henkeä.

"Joskus minä todella ihmettelen-", kapteenin katse kiinnittyi nopeasti liikkuvaan kohteeseen käytävän päässä. Se oli pitkä, laiha mies, jolla oli päällään vaaleansininen uniformu ja hänen tummat hiuksensa olivat tarkan geometrisesti leikatut. Jotenkin näytti siltä, että tämä osui vierestä kulkeneeseen teknikkoryhmään, mutta ei pysähtynyt. "-Häntä", Kirk lopetti vaimeasti.

Bones kääntyi katsomaan taakseen, mutta Spock oli ehtinyt mennä käytävään, joka ikäänkuin lävisti tämän toisen, jossa kaksi muuta miestä seisoivat. Lääkäri katsoi ystäväänsä kummastuneena.

Kirk suoristi selkäänsä.

"Muistin juuri, että minun piti hoitaa eräs asia tähtilaivastolle. Voimmeko jatkaa tästä jollakin muulla ajalla?"

Puhuessaan hän alkoi hivuttautua lääkärin ohi, tuntien tämän katseen ohimossaan. Bones osasi katsoa todella syyttävästi niin halutessaan.

Tämä tuhahti, ottaen hänkin etäisyyttä.

"Jos niin sanot. Kai minunkin pitäisi mennä. Miehistösi onnistuu aina saattamaan itsensä tilanteisiin, joissa he tarvitsevat palveluitani, olivatpa he sitten aluksella tai loittoryhmän mukana."

Kirk nyökkäsi, katsomatta Bonesiin. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat jo jossakin aivan muualla.

"Sama tuntuu koskevan sinua", McCoy vielä mutisi kääntäessään selkänsä kapteenilleen ja lähtiessään sitten omaa määränpäätänsä kohti.

Nopeasti Kirk katsahti olkansa yli, todeten aluksen lääkärin poistuneen luotaan vastakkaiseen suuntaan. Hän lähti kävelemään ja ajatukset hänen päässään olivat sekavia.

Tultuaan käytävän päähän hän silmäili sitä, johon Spock oli hetki sitten kadonnut. Suurin osa tällä tasolla olevista tiloista oli laboratorioita, joita ei käytetty aamu-ja keskipäivän aikaan juuri lainkaan. Hän arveli löytävänsä tiedeupseerinsa helposti.

Kapteeni oli oikeassa. Ovien ohi hetken kuljettuaan hän saattoi todeta niistä vain yhden olevan suljettuna. Se ei auennut heti hänen kävellessään paneeleita kohti, mikä merkitsi sitä, että jonkun oli oltava sisällä. Hän veti henkeä, ennenkuin avasi oven omalla valtuutuksellaan.

Heti sisään tullessaan häntä kohtasi näky, joka ei sinällään ollut erikoinen. Pöydän ääreen lievästi kumartuneena ja selkä ovelle päin seisoi Spock. Tämä kuitenkin käännähti nopeasti ympäri kuullessaan takaansa äänen, jolloin Kirk saattoi todeta, ettei pöydällä ollut minkäänlaisia työvälineitä.

"Kapteeni", Spock sanoi nopeasti, vieden molemmat kätensä selkänsä taakse, "Mitä asiaa sinulla on tähän laboratorioon näin varhaisella?"

"Samaa voisin kysyä sinulta."

Kirkin yllätykseksi Spock ei sanonut yhtikäs mitään. Vastauksen sijaan hän sulki silmänsä, avaten ne sitten väsyneesti.

Spock katsoi kapteeniinsa, katsahtaen sitten taas tyhjää pöytää. Hänen kulmansa olivat hieman tavallista alempana.

"Haluan, että minut vapautetaan nykyisestä tehtävästäni", hän sanoi rauhallisesti, jokaista sanaa huolellisesti painottaen.

Kirkin kasvot olivat vakavat, ja hän otti muutaman askeleen lähemmäksi tiedeupseeriaan, huokaisten sitten raskaasti.

"Mikäli pyyntösi on todella tuo, pyydän minä puolestani sinua siirtymään minun huoneeseeni, jossa voimme hoitaa asian paljon luottamuksellisemmin."

Spock nyökkäsi, sanomatta yhtikäs mitään.

**.**

**:**

**.**

"Miksi?" kapteeni kysyi hiukan tavallista hiljaisemmalla äänellä, nojautuen hienoisesti eteenpäin.

"En ollut ensimmäinen vapaaehtoinen tähän tehtävään ja annoit sen silti minulle, joten katson että minulla on oikeus kieltäytyä siitä muiden, paljon soveliaampien kandidaattien ollessa käytettävissäsi", Spock totesi tyynesti.

Kirk huokaisi lievästi turhautuneena.

"En ole vapauttamassa sinua, ellet voi antaa minulle kattavaa selitystä."

Seurasi uusi hiljaisuus, joka oli paljon pidempi kuin edeltäjänsä. Miehet tuijottivat toisiaan, kumpikin tilannetta arvioiden. Lopulta toinen heistä rikkoi hetki hetkeltä tiivistyneen tunnelman.

"Kapteeni, haluan tehdä selväksi, etten kieltäytyisi määräämästänne tehtävästä ilman erittäin painavaa syytä."

"Ja minä haluan tehdä sinulle selväksi, etten ole sinua vapauttamassa, ennen kuin kykenet selittämään omaa toimintaasi!" Kirk tokaisi. Hän ei ollut alaiselleen vihainen, mutta vastauksia hän halusi, ja kipeästi.

"Minä halusin-", Spock sanoi hiukan tavallista hiljaisemmalla äänellä, pysähtyen sitten kesken lauseen. Hänen silmänsä näyttivät hakevan jotakin.

Kirk pysähtyi paikalleen ja kääntyi Spockiin päin, jääden nojaamaan kaksin käsin pöytäänsä. Hänen tarkka, terävä katseensa mittaili hänen edessään istuvan miehen vakavia, jähmeitä kasvoja.

Tämä jatkoi: "Minä halusin lopettaa tehtäväni, koska en kykene vastaamaan sen seurauksista."

Kapteeni kurtisti kulmiaan mietteliäänä. "Spock, se on vain yksi orpo pikkutyttö, mitä vakavia seuraamuksia sinä hänen hoitamisellaan kuvittelet olevan? Hänen asiansa voivat mennä vain parempaan päin", hän sitten sanoi päätään hiukan kallistaen.

Näytti aivan siltä, kuin Spock olisi painunut syvemmälle tuoliinsa. "Kysymys ei ole lapsen hyvinvoinnista", tämä sitten sanoi katsoen hyvin tiiviisti jonnekin Kirkin vasemmalle puolelle, jättäen lauseen ilmaan.

"Vaan mistä, Spock?"

Spock veti henkeä.

"Kapteeni", hän sanoi, pudistaen sitten hitaasti päätään silmät ummessa, "Jim." Hän avasi vakavat silmänsä.

Kirk katsoi ystäväänsä, joka palautti katseen takaisin.

"Ristiriita", tämä sanoi hyvin hiljaa, lähes kuiskaten, ikäänkuin olisi vain ajatellut ääneen juuri sanomansa asian.

"Ristiriita?"

Spock pysyi paikallaan, mutta Kirk oli näkevinään keskustelukumppaninsa silmien värähtävän, ennen kuin tämä vastasi.

"Kyseisen lapsen läsnäolo saa minut asettamaan kyseenalaiseksi sellaisia asioita, joista en haluaisi olla edes tietoinen."

Kirkin silmät kapenivat. "En ymmärrä, mistä puhut."

Spock painoi päänsä alas, hengähtäen hyvin hitaasti, ennen kuin puhui uudestaan.

"Minun on aloitettava aivan perusteista, jos mielin antaa kunnollisen, kattavan selityksen. Uskon, että sinulla on tähän tarvittava aika käytössäsi", hän totesi lopulta asialliseen sävyyn.

"Olet oikeassa", Kirk sanoi, istuen sitten pöytänsä toiselle puolelle, Spockia vastapäätä. Hän laski päätään, katsoen ystäväänsä nyt alta kulmain. "En olettanut sinun saavan asiaasi sanotuksi yhdellä lauseella."

Spock kohotti kulmiaan, mutta jatkoi sitten aivan kuin ei kommenttia olisi kuullutkaan. "Sinä tiedät taustani. Olen hybridi, sekoitus kahdesta lajista, jotka tässä tapauksessa ovat vulcani ja ihminen."

Kapteeni nyökkäsi lyhyesti, kehottaen ystäväänsä siten jatkamaan kertomusta.

"Olet myös tietoinen siitä, että nämä kaksi lajia kykenevät risteytymään ilman minkäänlaista avustusta teknologian suunnalta, johtuen niiden geenipohjissa esiintyvistä hämmästyttävistä yhtäläisyyksistä."

"Nyt olen", Kirk totesi heikosti hymyillen.

Spock nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. "On kuitenkin niin, että siinä missä saman lajin yksilöiden geeniperimien erilaisuus vahvistaa syntyvää yksilöä, kahden toisilleen vieraan lajin välillä se aiheuttaa jälkeläisessä heikkoutta."

Kirk näytti hyvin mietteliäältä.

"En ymmärrä, Spock, puhut heikkoudesta, mutta en voi katsoa sinussa olevan yhtään piirrettä, jonka voisin sellaiseksi laskea."

Häntä vastapäätä istuvan miehen ilme oli tutkimaton, mutta tämän yhä pöydällä ristittyinä lepäävät kädet näyttivät tiukentavan otettaan toisistaan.

"Ja silti minussa on."

"Selitä."

Spock käänsi katseensa pois kapteenistaan, omiin käsiinsä, mittaillen niitä tarkasti.

"Tieteen piirissä voidaan pitää lähes normina, että kahden eri lajin risteymä syntyy itse kykenemättömänä tuottamaan jälkeläisiä."

Kirk avasi suunsa, sulkien sen sitten pikaisesti. Vastaus oli ollut niin itsestäänselvä, niin lähellä, ettei hän ollut nähnyt sitä. Se oli niin itsestäänselvä, että se oli pitänyt sanoa ääneen.

"Olen steriili", Spock totesi ontolla, ilmeettömällä äänellä.

Kirk kohotti kulmiaan ja vetäytyi pöydästä kauemmaksi suoristaen samalla selkäänsä. Hän ei oikeastaan tiennyt, mitä noihin sanoihin olisi pitänyt vastata, mikä sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa hiukan epämukavaksi. Hän vaihtoi painoaan puolelta toiselle, huojahtaen hienoisesti.

"Luulin, että tuollaiset lajien välisiin suhteisiin liittyvät ongelmat olisi jo korjattu."

Spock pudisti päätään. "Lajin sisällä tapahtuva geenien manipulointi on tuottanut tuloksia, mutta kahden lajin välillä prosessi on huomattavasti hankalampi, johtuen yksilön lopulliseen olemukseen johtavien tapahtumien moninaisuudesta ja risteytyvien yksilöiden kromosomien vaihtelevista lukumääristä: syntyvien ominaisuuksien kirjo on huomattavasti laajempi. Se, mitä tieteeltä puuttuu, ovat esimerkkitapaukset. Vaikka lajit ovat olleet vuorovaikutteisessa suhteessa kauan, on vain hyvin harvoja tästä liitosta syntyneitä jälkeläisiä. Sitäpaitsi vulcanin ja ihmisen risteymät ovat monimutkaisia tutkimuskohteita juuri siksi, että niiden syntyminen on mahdollista ilman tiedemiesten väliintuloa, eikä lopputulosta kuitenkaan voida koskaan tietää, ennenkuin yksilö on jo kehittymisvaiheessa", hän kohotti katseensa sormistaan, silmäillen keskustelukumppaniaan vakavana, "Tämä ongelma on monisyinen, eikä kysymys ole vain teknologian rajoitteista."

"On myös kysymys yksilön etiikasta."

"Aivan. Näkökantoja tähän aiheeseen löytyy jokaiselta, eivätkä edes vulcanit ole siitä yksimielisiä, saati sitten ihmiset."

Tähän Kirk ei sanonut mitään. Hän tiesi Spockin ajattelevan samaa kuin hän.

Hänen ystävänsä jatkoi vakaalla, mutta hiljaisella äänellä: "Vanhemmilleni tarjottiin mahdollisuutta osallistua tutkimuksiin, mutta he kieltäytyivät omiin arvoihinsa vedoten. Isäni toki oli aluksi tilanteen loogisen käsittelyn kannalla; minun avullani olisi voitu auttaa muita, jotka tulevaisuudessa kohtaisivat saman ongelman. Äitini näki asian aivan toisella tavalla. Hän ei voinut hyväksyä sitä ajatusta, että hänen lapseensa kajottaisiin, etenkään kun toimenpiteisiin liittyi riski. Kokoluokaltaan se ei ollut suuri, mutta äidilleni pienikin mahdollisuus komplikaatioihin oli este suostumiselle. Heidän yhteistä päätöstään vahvisti tieto siitä, että olemassa oli tapauksia, joissa näiden kahden lajin välinen risteymä oli lisääntymiskykyinen, joskin hedelmällisyystasoltaan alentunut."

"He siis luottivat lopulta hyvään onneen?"

"Pikemminkin he päättivät antaa asian tapahtua juuri siten kuin se oli tapahtumassa", Spock sanoi, "Pian he joka tapauksessa saivat tietää, ettei heidän kromosomiensa lukumäärien erilaisuudella tuotettaisi lisääntymiskelpoista yksilöä. On nimittäin niin, että ne vulcanit, jotka olivat onnistuneet saamaan fertiilejä jälkeläisiä ihmisten kanssa, ovat kaikissa tapauksissa omanneet geenivirheen, jollaista isälläni ei luonnollisesti ole. Vanhempani hylkäsivät tarpeettomat toiveensa, eikä asian käsittelyä enää jatkettu. Tiedemiehet eivät päässeet tutkimaan minua, muodollisia toimenpiteitä lukuunottamatta."

Kirk nyökkäsi, tuntien olonsa hiukan tyrmätyksi. Miten asia oli saattanut olla hänen nenänsä alla niin kauan, eikä hän ollut huomannut yhtikäs mitään? Noh, hän sanoi itselleen, kaikkea tätä saattoi selittää se, että hän oli aluksen kapteeni. Hänellä oli miehistön lisäksi vastuullaan myös niin moni muu ihmishenki, ettei tiedeupseerin henkilökohtaisten asioiden kaiveleminen ollut tullut mieleenkään kaiken muun työn ohella.

"Syntymäni jälkeen tilanne muuttui", Spock huokaisi kevyesti ja hänen päänsä kääntyi sivulle, "Elämäni aikana minulle on tehty paljon tutkimuksia geeneihini ja niiden vaikutuksiin liittyen, joten tietoni itsestäni ja fysiikastani ovat harvinaisen laajat. Joskus siitä voi olla minulle jopa etua." Hänen päänsä taipui nyt vastakkaiselle puolelle. Näytti siltä, kuin hän olisi yrittänyt kuulla jotakin hyvin kaukaista ääntä. Hieman kuivalla äänellä Spock jatkoi: "Tiedän esimerkiksi, että vanhenemiseni nopeutuminen verrattuna isääni on vahvasti kytköksissä mitokondrioideni puhtaaseen ihmisen DNA:han. Vaikka elinikäni odote on pidempi kuin ihmisellä, en ikinä tule elämään 200 ikävuoteen niin terveenä kuin keskiverto vulcani. Sama seikka selittää myös sen, miksi en ole fyysisellä tasolla yhtä kestävä kuin muut lajitoverini."

Kirkin silmät laajenivat ja hänen kulmansa kohosivat vaaleahkoa hiusrajaa kohti. "Sinulla on täysin puhdasta ihmisen DNA:ta?" hän kysyi aidosti yllättyneenä, työntäen syrjään aikaisemman vakavuutensa. Tässä tosiaankin oli jotakin uutta ajateltavaa.

"Siten geenit toimivat", Spock totesi lyhyesti. Hänen suunsa oli muodostanut hyvin kapean, tiukan viirun. "Mitokondriot periytyvät aina äidiltä, uniparentaalisesti, niin vulcaneilla kuin ihmisilläkin. Itseasiassa vain muutamia poikkeuksia lukuunottamatta kaikki liiton tuntemat humanoidilajit noudattavat tätä samaa kaavaa."

"Aina näköjään voi oppia uutta", kapteeni hymähti itsekseen.

Sivusilmällä hän saattoi nähdä ystävänsä, joka oli ristinyt sormensa siten, että etusormet koskettivat kevyesti tämän kapeaa alahuulta. Kirk käänsi katseensa pois, nousten samalla ylös tuolistaan. Hän asteli seinän luokse, tutkaillen siihen ripustamaansa maalausta erittäin kiinnostuneen näköisenä. Todellisuudessa hän mietti ankarasti, muistaen sitten jotakin. Hän käännähti nopeasti kannoillaan.

"Spock", hän sanoi, "Olenko oikeassa jos väitän että T'Pring tiesi?"

Spock kääntyi tuolissaan siten, että hän ja kapteeni olivat uudelleen kasvotusten.

"Et ole väärässä. Vanhempieni osalta oli täysin loogista kertoa hänelle, kuten oli myös hänen osaltaan kieltäytyä avioliitosta kanssani. Vulcanilla järjestetty avioliitto tähtää suvun jatkamiseen ja koska en ollut siihen kykenevä, minut oli siirrettävä syrjään", hän risti sormensa uudestaan sylissään, "Vuosien kuluessa T'Pring löysi soveliaamman puolison, puolison jonka hän oli itse saattanut valita mieleisekseen. Muutokset varmasti sopivat niin hänelle kuin hänen nykyiselle kumppanilleenkin huomattavasti paremmin, kuin ensimmäisenä esitetty tyhjä tarjous."

Kirk selvitti kurkkuaan. "Eikö se sinusta ole hiukan kylmää, vain hylätä toinen tuolla tavalla?"

Spock kohotti kulmiaan ja hänen suunsa kapeni. "Kuten jo sanoin, se oli loogista. Paikalla olleena saatoit myös nähdä, että kaikki oli järjestetty paitsi vanhojen tapojen mukaan, myös erittäin siististi, eikä kenelläkään ollut tarvetta tuoda esille kaikkia niitä yksityiskohtia, jotka lopputuloksen kannalta olivat ääneen mainittuina merkityksettömiä."

Kapteeni hymyili hiukan surumielisesti.

Hänen ystävänsä silmät liikkuivat nopeasti, tutkien jotakin, ja pysähtyivät sitten hänen kasvoihinsa. "On myös niin, että tämä tilanne tyydyttää useampia osapuolia kuin se, johon olisimme muuten ajautuneet", tämä totesi.

Kapteeni nyökkäsi. Hänen oli toki myönnettävä, että kaikki oli järkeenkäypää, mutta se ei häntä estänyt tuntemasta tapahtumien epäoikeudenmukaisuutta. Hän huokaisi väsyneesti, katsahtaen sitten ovelle. "En tule koskaan täydellisesti ymmärtämään vulcanien ajatusmaailmaa."

Spockin kulmat kohosivat hienoisesti tämän nojautuessa eteenpäin. "Kuten eivät vulcanitkaan kaikkia ihmisten tapoja."

"Mutta-", Kirk sanoi hiljaisella äänellä. Hänen kasvonsa olivat vakavat, kuitenkin jokin kapteenin silmissä tuikki. "Mikään ei estä meitä sellaista kaikesta huolimatta yrittämästä."

Istuva mies katsahti häntä nopeasti, kääntäen sitten katseensa pikaisesti pois.

"En halua jatkaa tehtävää, koska se asettaa puhtaan arviointikykyni uhan alle", tämä sanoi, palauttaen keskustelun takaisin alkuperäisille uomilleen, "Lapsen läsnäolo ei auta yhtikäs mitenkään."

Kirk rypisti kulmiaan, keinahdellen samalla jalalta toiselle. "Oletko aivan varma siitä, että asian laita on juuri noin?"

Jokin Spockin kasvoissa terästyi. "Olen."

Kapteeni pyöräytti silmiään hienoisesti keskustelukumppaninsa katsahtaessa toisaalle, kurtistaen sitten kulmiaan omille ajatuksillen. Uusi kysymys kaarteli hänen mielessään, kysymys, jonka vastaus hänen olisi saatava tietää sekä ystävänä että esimiehenä.

"Kapteeninasi minun on kysyttävä erästä asiaa", Kirk aloitti, hiukan epäröiden. Hänellä oli vahva aavistus siitä, mitä tiedeupseeri aikoisi sanoa.

Spock nyökkäsi, ilmaisten paitsi kuuntelevansa, myös olevansa suostuvainen antamaan vastauksia.

"Kuinka paljon Bones tietää tilanteestasi?" kapteeni kysyi.

Hänen ystävänsä oikea suupieli nykäisi hienoisesti. "Tohtori McCoy ei ole millään tavalla tietoinen asioistani", Spock katsoi hyvin vaativasti häntä tarkkaileviin vihertävän ruskeisiin silmiin, "Ja haluaisin myös pitää tilanteen juuri sellaisena kuin se nyt on."

Vaikka Kirkin mieli sanoi tätä kaikkea vastaan, hän nyökkäsi. Spock oli hänen alaisensa ja tämän turvallisuuden vuoksi hän koki velvollisuutta kertoa asiasta aluksen lääkärille. Toisaalta tämä mies oli myös hänen ystävänsä, jonka luottamusta hän ei halunnut mistään hinnasta rikkoa, ei varsinkaan nyt, kun kysymyksessä oli näin henkilökohtainen asia.

"Ymmärrän, että et halua puhua Bonesille, enkä minä aio asiasta kertoa ilman sinun suostumustasi, mutta eikö sinun mielestäsi tohtorin olisi tarpeellista tietää kaikki tällainen hänen potilaaseensa liittyen?" Kirk yritti, koettaen pitää pienen anelun sivuäänen poissa puheestaan.

Spockin katse muuttui entistäkin kovemmaksi. "Potilaaseen liittyen kyllä, mutta minä en ole hänen hoidokkinsa, enkä tulossa sellaiseksi. Jos asialla on jotakin merkitystä tulevaisuudessa, silloin hän luonnollisesti tulee informoiduksi ensimmäisten joukossa" , hän totesi, katsoen ystäväänsä lähes rävähtämättömästi.

"Hyvä on", Kirk huokaisi hiukan väsyneesti.

He olivat hetken vaiti, kumpikin omiin ajatuksiinsa uppoutuneena.

Ja jälleen toinen heistä rikkoi näennäisen rauhan.

"Nyt kun olen puhunut, kertonut aivan kaikki ne vastaukset, joita olet minulta vaatinut, oletko sinä puolestasi valmis siirtämään tehtäväni jollekin toiselle miehistön jäsenistä?"

"En, Spock, en mistään hinnasta."

Spock tuijotti kapteeniaan, odottaen jatkoa.

Kirkistä näytti siltä, että ruskeat silmät ikään kuin väreilivät, mutta hän ei osannut tulkita katsetta.

"Uskon sinun olevan sopivampi huoltaja sille tytölle kuin kukaan muu voisi ikinä olla."

"Mutta en ole sitä. Voit itsekin todeta kaikki ne asianhaarat, jotka tekevät minusta kyvyttömän suorittamaan määräystäsi täysipainoisesti", nopeasti Spock kävi läpi kapteenin piirteitä, aivan kuin olisi yrittänyt löytää jonkin epäkohdan, "Miksi systemaattisesti kiellät kaiken, mitä olen juuri kertonut?"

"Minä en kiellä", Kirk sanoi nopeasti, "Minä kyseenalaistan sinun arviointikykysi, mitä tähän asiaan tulee."

"Mikään tässä ei enää ole järkeenkäypää. Ei-"

"Asioiden kyseenalaistaminen vie ihmistä eteenpäin", Kirk totesi ystävästään välittämättä, kuullen oman äänensä soivan vahavana tiukkana tilan hiljaisuudessa, "Mutta tiedätkö, mikä meitä estää etenemästä epäilyksestämme huolimatta?" Kirkin silmät kapenivat ja hän astui lähemmäs ystäväänsä, puristaen samalla kätensä nyrkkiin.

"Pelko", hän sanoi hiljaa, "Pelko ja viha sellaisia sellaisia asioita kohtaan, joita emme voi muuttaa."

Spock oli aikeissa sanoa jotakin, mutta nyt hän pysähtyi tuolissaan kuin kivettyneenä paikalleen, katse suunnattuna Kirkiin. Hänen silmänsä eivät kuitenkaan tavoittaneet toisia, vaan ne katsoivat jotakin sellaista, mitä kukaan muu ei voinut nähdä.

Sitten hän huokaisi.

Se oli syvä ääni, väsynyt, kulunut, vanha, värisevä, vailla kaikkea sitä voimaa, joka sen omistajalle yleensä kuului. Hitaasti, hyvin hitaasti Spock painoi päänsä käsiinsä.

"Tämän ei pitäisi tapahtua ", hän mumisi käheästi.

Hiljaa Kirk pudisti itsekseen päätään.

"Olen vulcan", Spock jatkoi yhä ohuella äänellä, "Ei ole mitään syytä-."

"Eikö?", Kirk tokaisi hiukan uhmakkaasti. Hän oli ryhdistäytynyt koko pituuteensa, katsellen ystäväänsä yläviistosta. "Jos entinen lähestymistapa ei toimi, eikö silloin ole loogista vaihtaa se johonkin toiseen, jolla on useissa tapauksissa todettu olevan positiivisia tuloksia?"

Hyvin pienen hetken ajan Spock oli vaiti, yhä samassa asennossa, päätään käsiinsä nojaten ja kasvot lattiaa kohden, eikä mikään hänessä kertonut kaikista niistä asioista, jotka hänen mielessään sillä hetkellä liikkuivat.

"Kyllä", hän sitten sanoi hitaasti, "Mutta se toimii ihmisillä. He ovat-"

"Edes sitä yhtä asiaa, joka on ongelmasi alunperin aiheuttanut, sinä et voi hyväksyä", kapteeni hymyili ilottomasti, "Säälin sinua", hän sanoi pehmeästi.

Spock kohotti päätään, katsoen Kirkiin hyvin suoraan ja avoimesti. Kapteeni ei ennen ollut huomannut, miten vanhalta Spock näytti, ja hän mietti näyttikö hän samalta ystävänsä silmissä.

"Niinkö?" tämä kysyi hiljaisella, rauhallisella äänellä.

"Kyllä."

"Jos voisin, säälisin sinua tuon tunteen vuoksi, sillä sen syy on turha."

Kirk tuhahati hiljaa. Hänen kasvonsa olivat hyvin vakavat. "Kaikella on syynsä, Spock", hän sitten sanoi hyvin tasaisella äänellä.

Spock ei vastannut mitään. Hän oli kääntynyt kapteenistaan poispäin.

Aika tuntui pysähtyneen.

Molemmat miehet istuivat hiljaisuudessa, toistensa fyysisestä läsnäolosta välittämättä. Ääneti Kirk asteli takaisin oman pöytänsä luokse, istuutuen sen takana sijaitsevalle pehmustetulle tuolille. Hän katseli edessään istuvaa hahmoa, josta hän saattoi nähdä käytännössä vain osan kulmikkaasta profiilista.

Spock ei ollut liikahtanutkaan. Tämä vain istui, selkä hiukan kumarassa ja kädet ristittyinä siten, että etusormet jäivät muodostelman ulkopuolelle.

Humiseva ääni, jota Enterprisella matkaavat olivat tottuneet kutsumaan hiljaisuudeksi, täytti kapteenin mielen ja hän uppoutui siihen heittäen kaikki ajatuksensa syrjään.

Ja alus hyräili omaa, loppumatonta säveltään yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan hänestä lainkaan välittämättä.

**.**

**:**

**.**

Kirk säpsähti. Hänellä ei ollut mitään käsitystä siitä, kuinka kauan aikaa oli kulunut siitä kun tila oli hiljentynyt, mutta yhtäkkiä hän vain huomasi, että Spock istui paikallaan suorana ja tuijotti häntä. Kapteeni katsoi ystäväänsä kysyvästi, nojautuen taaksepäin.

"Olen-", Spock sanoi hiukan tavallista hitaammin, tarkkaillen Kirkin reaktioita, "Olen miettinyt tilannetta."

Kirk kohotti kulmiaan.

"Ja olen saanut aikaan lopputuloksen", tämä jatkoi, "Suostun jatkamaan tehtävääni lapsen väliaikaisena huoltajana, kunnes saamme henkilökohtaisesti tavoitettua hänen yhä mahdollisesti elossa olevat sukulaisensa."

"Hienoa", Kirk hieroi käsiään yhteen, "Et osaa kuvitella, miten odotin tuota vastausta."

Spock pudisti hienoisesti päätään. "Ei, en todellakaan kykene."

Kirk hymyili avoimesti, katsellen ystäväänsä silmät kirkkaasti loistaen. "Oletan, että asia on sillä selvä tällä kertaa. Vai onko sinulla jotakin, jonka haluaisit saattaa tietooni?"

Spock pudisti päätään. "Kaikki on erittäin selvää", hän totesi, nousten sitten ripeästi seisomaan, "Jos nyt sallit, haluaisin palata omiin tehtäviini pikimmiten, sillä arvioni mukaan olen jättänyt ne huomiotta lähes tunnin ajaksi."

"Minä en sinua enää pidättele. Voit poistua."

Myöntävän vastauksen kuultuaan Spock nykäisi päätään, astuen sitten pois pöydän luota, suuntanaan uloskäynti.

Ovi päästi pienen sihauksen auetessaan ja paneelit painuivat niitä kannattelevien seinien sisään. Kirk saattoi nähdä sen takana olevaan käytävään, jossa ihmiset kulkivat kiireisten askelten äänien saattemina kukin omia ja samalla yhteisiä asioita hoitaen.

"Spock."

Tämä kääntyi vielä kerran ovella, seisten hievahtamatta sinisessä uniformussaan oven reunustamana. Hänen kätensä olivat kääntyneet selän taakse ja liittyneet siellä yhteen siten, että kämmenet jäivät ulospäin.

"Oli mukava puhua kanssasi", Kirk totesi, hymyillen sitten heikosti, "Edellisestä kerrasta olikin kulunut niin paljon aikaa."

Spock nyökkäsi jäykästi, vain sen verran, mikä muodollisesti voitiin katsoa riittäväksi eleeksi. Hän kääntyi kokonaan kapteeniinsa päin.

"Niin oli, Jim."

Tummat, lämpimänruskeat silmät välkähtivät tilan keinotekoisissa valoissa.

Ja niin hän käänsi selkänsä huoneelle ja postui jättäen Kirkin yksin pehmeään hiljaisuuteen.

**.**

******:**

******.**

"Tulethan joskus käymään Maassa?"

Spock pudisti päätään hitaasti omissa ajatuksissaan, katsahtaen sitten edessään seisovaa tyttöä. Heidän välillään oli kokonainen huone.

"Me tapaamme vielä, jossakin vaiheessa", hän totesi hiljaa, "Mutta siihen voi mennä aikaa, jopa vuosia."

Sora nyökkäsi. Hänen sirot kasvonsa olivat ilmeettömät.

Spock laski oikean kätensä siirrinlaitteen näppäinrivistölle, valmiina muuttamaan edessään seisovan lapsen atomeiksi. Hän nosti katseensa.

"Hyvästi."

Tyttö nosti kätensä vastauksen merkiksi. Hänen suunsa oli raollaan.

Sininen valo väreili hetken aikaa siinä, missä vielä hetki sitten oli ollut ihminen, kadoten lopullisesti.

Spock laski kätensä sivulleen, mutta ei liikahtanut paikaltaan. Hänen oli pakko sulkea silmänsä.

******:**

******Loppu**


End file.
